rise_of_morgoth_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
Himling
Himling is a Small island in the Belegaer that is 100% neutral and that is not involved in any conflict Lore Himling is an island that once was a hill in Beleriand on which the fortress 'Himring' was built. This fortress was belonged to the sons of Fëanor, especially Maedhros lived here. The fortress was abandoned when the house of Fëanor no longer had the strength to man it. After the War of Wrath, the top of the hill was all that remained, as a small island off the northwest coast. (unofficial lore, made up by netherking_aat) During the third age a lot of people in Middle-Earth became sick of the continuing wars and wanted to leave for a peaceful and quiet place. Some of the elves that wanted to leave didn't want to leave for Valinor, since they knew once they got there, there was no return. These elves remembered the fortress Himring and knew that the hill still remained as an island. The news of the repopulation soon spread across the land and the humans that wanted to leave also started to set sail for Himling, this resulted in the fact that Himling is the place with the highest population of half-elves. Only the dwarves who were relatively safe inside their mines and never loved ships didn't set sail to peace. During 'the war of the ring' The population of Himling increased fast and some of the elders decided that with a population like that they needed a king. After several months of discussion the people of Himling elected the half-elf Eroth to be the king. After the war Himling became rich due to its trade relations with all kinds of lands. This caused even more people (even dwarves) to migrate to the island. Some wealthy people of Middle-Earth also like to spend their holidays on the islands many hotels and resorts. Server history this faction was founded by current ruler Eroth (netherking_aat). He wanted to create a peacefull place where all other factions could come together without fighting. This island was the perfect location for those ideals because there are no NPCs that spawn here naturally. Right now everyone is allowed to come to Himling as long as they obey its rules. Topography After the reset Himling will be transformed into a huge metropole and very modern for Middle-earth. Some important places in the city have already been built * Himling palace * An arena and a hippodrome * Himling zoo, the biggest zoo in Middle-Earth * The parlement * The town hall * and many other government buildings * A lot of houses * ... news Joining Himling We are always open to new members, the button to join us is in the town hall. rules The rules of Himling are displayed at the waypoint but they are mostly rules to improve the neutrality of Himling. some of the rules include: * don't bring hired NPCs * don't attack players who don't want to fight * don't steal from other people * don't destroy buildings * don't build anything without permission * ... Himling council The Himling council is a group in Himling that decides important national and international affairs. It consists out of (ranked by influence): # The king # The prime minister # The crown prince # The mayor # All lords # 2 citizens chosen by the mayor # a group of citizens that is elected Ranks Low ranks Himling: your lowest alignment must be higher than -10 Himling men can get jobs Higher ranks Himling lord: Himling lords only have positive alignment Lords have a some influence in the parlement '''Mayor: '''The mayor is elected every month (must be 'ordinary' citizen) The mayor also has a seat in the Himling council '''Prime minister: '''Is elected every month by the king (can only be a lord) The prime minister can give jobs to Himling citizens Category:Neutral Factions Category:Factions Category:Edits Needed Category:Custom Faction